When a motor vehicle is stationary for a period of time, such as while waiting at a traffic light, it is desirable to shut off the engine to save fuel. The engine must then be quickly re-started when the driver signals that he is ready to move again, usually by removing his foot from the brake pedal and applying pressure to the accelerator pedal. If the delay in delivering torque to the drive wheels is excessive, the driver will be unsatisfied with the vehicle. In order to minimize the delay, it is important that the transmission be prepared to transmit torque in first gear as soon as the engine is running. Traditionally, an automatic transmission is adapted for this idle engine stop feature by adding an electrically driven pump to provide hydraulic pressure to engage the appropriate friction elements.